Gothic Revolution: The Deepist Grave
by GothicMediumLtd
Summary: Follow Milo, Damien, and Ginny as they take on the preps of Hogwarts. The official spin-off to My Immortal. Co-written by Midnitegoff as Milo and Kaika-Ai as Damien. All Spelling mistakes are there in purpose, so don't flame this.
1. Welcome to the Black Parade

WELCOME TO ANOTHER ROUND OF ME KILLING EVERYTHING YOU LOVE ABOUT HARRY POTTER. THESE FEW LINES THAT I AM WRITING RIGHT NOW WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE MOST SENSE YOU GET OUT OF ME FOR THE ENTIRE STORY!!!!!!11 IVE GOT A NEW AUTHOR TO HELP ME OUT. SO WATCH HIM/HER (IM NOT SURE YET WHAT) AS ALL NEW OCs GET RELEASED INTO THE WORLD "TARA GILESPIE"!!!!!!!

THIS IS IN FACT A SPIN OFF AND "TARA GILESPIE" HAS NOT APPROVED OF IT…

…YET.

PS: THE SPELLING MISTAKE ARE THERE ON PURPOSE. FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T DELETE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF THEM THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON.

ALSO, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. BASTEDS!

AND ALSO, ITS FROM MILO WAY (EBONY`S BROTHER) POV.

XXXXXX222XXXXXX

Hi & my name is Milo Way (Im not related to Garald way fuck it) & I go to hogbort. Im in my 1st year (im 13 btw) and I am a goth. Im always picked on by da preps. I hate them btw. My sis is calld Ebony Way (c`s not related to Gerold way either) and cs gone awy fro a bit.

2day, I was wearin tite jenes dat were completely black. There is a lable sayin Hot Topic (dats were I sop btw nd no were else). I wore a panic at the disco concrt tee, wich Vampyre potter agev me. Hes was Enobys BF, but dats hisstory now. I wore chucks, dat ere riped up (dey were black also). My hear wuz all spiked up. It was black also.

My friend, Kabab (hes named dat coz hes liks dat kind of fod). He was werng the GC top dat Ebony got da concert. Hse gave it to him wen see left. He was bering bagy jenes witch where ripe. He had long muddy blond hair.

"hi"he said.

"Hi", I repled.

"hoes it going" he asked.

"good" I sad in return. "gess wat. Megan asked me out!!!!11".

"wow" I saed. I was sad as I didn't have a GF or a BF. (im bi btw).

"hey" have you heard abot da camp" kabab said to me.

What dat" I asssed.

"Professor Dumblydoor as made us goths go ona camp wif da preps".

"is draco coming" I assed. I reely wanted to fuck him.

"yep sed" kabab. Thins were loking sweet. Unwaring to me, someone wil be enterng my life.

Suddnly from nowere cam Ginny.

"hi c sed.

"I sed in ruten.

"want to go to a convert" c assed me. I had an orgism.

"cool" I sad. "Hu is playing?".

"Gurm Day" c sad.

"cool, dere da best band, bsides, GC, MCR, etc."

Cool se u der". She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

AN/ I hoped you [didn't] enjoy that. I not, fuck you. Don't flame this or you a prep who wants to fuck Paris Hilton.


	2. Know Your Enemy

Welcome to the next chapter. I might add in a few suprises thruout this truth reely is, this chap is going to be a topical chap were nothing at all happens and that the main characters complain how there life sucks.

XXXXXX222XXXXXX

I woke pup in my cofin, whch was made wif Red Wood, stained in red blood. The inside was cover wif black leafer. On da side is a black silver plate dat sed Goth 4 Life. I put on a black top dat sed My Chem Roxs . I wore reely tite jenes dat scweg my balz. I wore black pikey hair that ws half a meter hi. AT da end was blond streaks. I wore red chucks.

Next to me was Stalin (dis is you DeathStick667) hu smiled at me. He was wering a black top wif Hate My Lie wrtien on it. Hw wore grey jenes tat had a lebel Hot Topic on it. He wore big bots dat had a MCR labal on it. He had a emo hair cut were his hare coverd his fase.

"Im going to da concert to taody" I said.

"Sweat" he say.

"Do you want to come wif us", I assed him.

"Yep, fangz".(geddit cuz im a vampyre).

"Ginny is coming wif me", I sadi to him. "want to hav a 3some.

"Pep, fangs.

"ok I ned to go to da toilet", I lied. Da reel reason was a I had to go to da toilet to suck the blood of a prep. I hated them to fucking bitch!!!111

so I wentto da tiolet a can saw Carlos. He was from spain. He was waering a Green Day top and demin jenes wif hop topic on it. He had spily hare witch(geddit it, cus im in luv a one) was blue.

"Hola he said. "ive been waiting to go to da toilet 4 da past half nd fucking hour to go to da toilet. This guy is taking da piss (geddit hes annying us and going to da toylet)".

Let s kill" I sad.

So we knocked the door down and saw dat it was Smap (geddit, cus dat a reely bad band from japan). Cuz he raped Draco so I tied to suc his blud but he ran. I ran of to find him. Carlos said dat he had to get his top form Ginny.


	3. Good Riddance

Good Riddance _(Damien's POV)_

_//A/N: Oh, so you've come to read Damien's half of this epic journey? I see. Well, you've come to the right place. This will make a bit more sense...but as it goes on it will get WAY worse so don't get your hopes up. Please don't flame me. A lot of the stuff I add in here is done on purpose. J. K. Rowling owns all rights to the Harry Potter series(unfortunately, and she's so awesome!) and please realize that this is satire. Here's female writer Kaika-Chan speaking in the mind of her beloved character Damien Vincent Noel.//_

Life sucks. I'll stick to that, without a second thought, because we all know it is true. The stories about fairies and pots of gold at the end of every freakin' rainbow are all lies. There is no such thing as magic, magicians have a state of mind in which they think that they are doing something that they really aren't. That is about it.

That is what I thought until I heard about Hogwarts.

Was it not all lies? Was it just make believe for some, and reality for others? And most importantly, was it true that I would be allowed into this fantasy? Let's rewind, all of the way, to the very beginning.

_"Aww, baby Damien is so cute—"_

_Not that far! Okay, let's settle into the part were I first see Hogwarts._

"Damien, dear, wake up, we are almost there," I heard a mellow voice coo into my ear. I couldn't remember the tone. I knew it was female, but I couldn't tell whom it was. I brought my fist up and rubbed at my silky hair out of my face, and opened my eyes. I quickly realized that it was my mother, and in shock of how stupid I was, flipped my bangs to the back of my skull and smiled as if I did know all along.

"Hey, Mother," I responded, still secretly trying to figure out how I didn't even remember my own mother's voice. "What's going on?" I asked as I quickly combed my wads of hair with my fingertips.

"Nothing. I am just driving you to Hogwarts, after you wouldn't wake up this morning. Want coffee?" She gripped the wheel, her knuckles almost popping out. She was beautiful, with pale blonde hair twisting around the circumference of her head and tying together in a messy and loose bun. Her eyes focused on the windshield, specks of violet in her irises. Her eyelashes flipped over her eyelids, and appeared full and fragile. She wore no make-up, with her face pale and taunt. She didn't need make-up though. She wore a raven dress, that draped over her, covered in complicated frills and ribbons, and fell to the floor of the car. She looked about twenty, even though I was pretty sure she was in her early thirties. If she wasn't my mother, I was certain I would ask her out.

"Oh. I guess that explains us being in the car. But Hogwarts? What is so special about this Hogwarts that you speak of? I mean, I was okay with just going to public school," I admitted.

"You are too intelligent and special to go to a public school. I went to Hogwarts too, so don't worry about no one knowing you. They'll grow on you." She pressed her foot on the pedal, and the car launched forward.

"Mother, you are going to run over a pedestrian," I said, although I didn't know what that word meant. I wanted Mother to smile, and she did.

"Where we are going there won't being any 'pedestrians'," she answered. "At least none that I know of. We are going through some fields."

I thought about it, and changed the conversation. "Can I have some coffee? You seemed pretty hyped up, which is unusual for your standards. I wanna be hyper too!" I told Mother.

"What I took isn't exactly coffee...you need to wait until you are twenty one, sweetheart."

"But I am twelve and seven eighths! I should be able to handle it."

"I ran out."

"Mommy, you shouldn't drive intoxicated. It isn't good for either of us," I informed her.

"Who said I was intoxicated? I drank right on the line of drunk and not. I won't get arrested, you won't get taken away, we will all be extraordinarily happy, deal?"

I nodded, and pushed my head onto my knees. This was gonna be a long ride.

XXX777XXX

"Damien, we are here," Mother said, getting out of the car. I did too, and all I saw was a door looking thing.

"Mother, why is Hogwarts a _door_? Am I _that_ stupid?"

"No, Hogwarts is on the other side. Say your farewells to our world for right now."

I had no time to disagree. "Okay..." I turned to the world. I thought about the world I had lived in. I cringed. I left my best friends there. My only friends. "Goodbye, Grandma Emmi and Grandpa Mason." Those were my mother's parents. "Bye, all of my uncles, aunts, and cousins. Bye, all of my friends that never left my side, bye, dad's grave, step-dad Kevin, and Mother." I paused for a moment. "Bye, morning, goodbye night. Goodbye, police officers and nurses, bye hot chicks and punks," I was just beginning.

"Damien, I think we get the point. Before you spend hours here, can you finish up your goodbyes?" Mother laughed, her breathing uneasy.

"Okay." My hair blew in the wind, as I decided on the last name. "And goodbye Taini." Taini was my best friend, and the only person that wasn't afraid of me besides my family. Taini was always there, since I learned my first words _(Destroy! Kill them!)_ and when I was sick. She never left my side. I felt like I was betraying her. She could be special too, without us knowing it.

"Good." She paused. She took out a blade, and slid it on her small wrist. "This is how I got to Hogwarts when I was little. You better learn too." She took the bloody blade and threw it at the door. It hit, and immediately disintegrated into pellets of dust. The dust hit the ground, and flew up, becoming larger and larger as it moved upward. "Let my beloved son Damien Vincent Noel enter this world, this world of clairvoyance, and let him see what so many others have seen!" The dust smacked into the bricks of the wall, and the bricks disintegrated too, flying into the air, the specks all around all. "I haven't done that in such a long time, I thought I might have needed a wand. I was wrong." She grinned.

I was shocked. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what else my mother could do that I had probably inherited. "Mother....how was that possible?"

"Magic. That's what you are going to learn, in your first year at Hogwarts. I should have let you go to school sooner, since it is almost the end of the year, but believe me, you will catch up."

"So...I gotta do that in order to get back home?"

"Yes. But you are going to go to camp, with all of the other skilled children, too. So you won't come home for a while. It's good that I downsized your stuff and put it all in one light weight bag. Well see you soon." She took out her stuffed bunny, Respa, and wrapped his arms around me. Did I forget to mention that she very rarely allowed people to touch her?

"Good riddance, Mother." I could see tears on her cheeks. This made me feel awful.

"Good riddance, Damien." She pulled away, and said, "I am going to give you Respa and Ren. You have to take good care of them though."

"Um...thanks." I watched as she stuffed Respa and Ren into my backpack. I was going to be embarrassed there if anyone found out that I had to stuffed animals. I walked to the door, now a clearing, and pushed myself in. Before, however, I blankly stated "Good Riddance" to the world I once knew, and prepared to say "Hello" to the world of magic that I was entering. If only I knew what I would encounter there.

_//A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't worry, all of your favorite characters WILL be entering in the next chapter. This should be more like the prologue, but whatever. Remember, this is the most sense the cluster of a story will ever make.// _


	4. We Murder Stella

We Murder Stella

_//A/N: Here is the second chapter of being inside Damien's head. Don't worry though, this chapter will be full of action and suspense(sorta[not really]). I made the last chapter too easy for y'all to read, so I'll increase the amount of misspellings(still not many, I can't let myself do it!). J.K. Rowling rightfully owns Harry Potter, the references we make go to their owners too, and my co-author and I own all of the Original character's(Damien, Milo, Stella, etc.). Enjoy!// _

When you are standing, do you ever believe that you might fall? When you're running, do you assume that you could trip? Human beings don't ask themselves these important questions, and that is how most of them are killed. Just wanted to let ya know.

And that was why I expected myself to get killed. Because I was afraid? No(sarcasm, sorta), because I thought that at this point it didn't matter if I tripped or not. When I entered this 'magical' world, the first thing I saw was a ancient looking castle thing(and grass). I didn't know how to describe it, it was just so big and blunt. I bet to myself that if I was to kick it(and I am lazy, I don't have much force) it would collapse. Immediately I just knew that this was what my mother called 'Hogwarts'. I pushed myself forward then, and ran to it at full speed, confused about what I should do. After about a quarter mile of running, I saw something flash in front of me. It swung at my head, and with agonizing pain, took me down. I hit sharp blades of grass, feeling each one stab into my skin. Before I knew it, I was unconscious. I felt drips of blood down my cheek, and wondered my fate. Was I dead? At least, if I had left, I had died gracefully(not).

XxX777XxX

I felt something slap against my torso repeatedly, beating its way down to my heart. I rolled onto my side, and sleepily stated, "Go the bloody hell away, Kevin. Hitting me with the broom isn't gonna help ya case."

"How old are you, anyway?" A female voice asked. The pounding stopped.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes, still in a 'death' daze, and saw a young girl standing in front of me. She had dark brown wavy hair, that was hanging down onto her shoulders. She had reddish eyes(probably contacts, I'd have to say) that stared into my eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless tank-top that said 'MCR 4 Life!' on it, a raven mini-skirt with a spiky belt, and dark purple sandals. The one thing that made me question her appearance was the fact that she was leaning over me with a very loose shirt and nothing under it. I looked away, up at her dark make-up covered face.

"Speak to me, little boy! Are you little kids crawlin' out of the freakin' woodwork or something, come on!" She threw the stick that she was hitting me with across the field.

"I am approximately twelve and seven eighths. I might look younger, more childish that some my age, but my mother says that that is only because I am 'destined to live far longer than those big footed freaks'. Sorry for my rough language, and I must properly introduce myself. I am Damien Vincent Noel, the only child of Marie Riley and Cephire Vincent Noel. It is a pleasure to meet you." I told her this as if I was trying to befriend her, though really I needed to know the quickest way to get to Hogwarts. "And your specifics?"

"You speak like a prep," she commented, or insulted, or even praised, I couldn't tell which. "The name's Stella, and I hate it, so call me Pandora," she said. "I'm 15."

"I see. However, I like the name Stella. My favorite book as a child was Stellaluna, since my mother and father would always read it to me—am I babbling? Or sounding stupid?"

"No, it's cute. Where ya goin'?" She stood up, and paced back and forth. "Damien?"

It felt like I was struck again, this girl calling me by my first name. It felt so much formal, and I felt...invited and welcome here. "I am going to Hogwarts, where I must be attending my first year there. Do you know of the quickest route there?"

"No. But I can get ya there, that'll be a plus." She winked. "C'mon, lets get going before it turns dark. Not that I don't like the dark, but then it'll definitely be harder to get ya there."

"Okay." I stood up. I walked to Stella-Pandora, where I tripped again. "Ow..."

"Dumb ass." She lent me a hand, and I took it. "It'd be easier there if I had my motorcycle, but Milo took it so he could perform 'stunts' and impress Ginny. Hell, she ought to be a few years older than him, why does he think she'd take _him_?" She asked herself.

"Who is this Milo?" I asked. We were running now.

"His name's Milo Way, and he's about a year older than ya. He is a dumb ass, with no real life, none that I can recall. He's a goth, even more hardcore than me, and is the younger brother of probably the coolest chick alive, Ebony Way. I didn't know her, but I heard that she defeated Lord Voldemort, the name of true evil, however that is just a rumor, cuz no one, alive or not, can kill that bastard. He is indestructible. Back to Milo. He might be nothing compared to Draco Malfoy or Vampire Potter, two of the most powerful students of their time, but at least he has a good heart to make up for it. He might not show it, but he is a good boy. He just has it hard. Like what happened to his parents last year..."

I walked quietly then, just thinking about this Milo. I didn't know what to say, except 'poor Milo' over and over again. I wondered what had happened to Milo's parents, and what made Milo so over the edge like what Stella said. I couldn't understand...was I too _loved_ to feel that way?

Minutes passed, and Stella started another conversation. "Why do you where a tux? And a tie? It's stupid, you look like a prep, and I can't and don't hang around preps."

"Why don't you where a little something female's where called a bra?" I retorted.

"Touche." We went on walking for a while, and then she said, "Wait a sec. You saw my...?"

"Yes," I answered, embarrassed.

"Wanna see em?" She asked.

"No! I already have a girlfriend!" I told her, half lying and blushing. I_ have a girlfriend called Taini, but she doesn't know we're a couple._ That reminded me on how I had to make it official with her.

"Wanna have a threesome?"

"Hell, no!" My head shrunk into my shoulders. Oh, God, struck me down if she says anymore.

"You aren't interesting." She pouted.

"You dare to speak another word of that nonsense to my mistress' son and I will decapitate you!" A cracked voice squeaked from my backpack. I turned and so did Stella. "I will!" it shouted. I opened the backpack and out jumped my mother's purple 'evil' bunny Respa. In his soft yellow paws were two plastic butcher knives, and he moved and swung his 'arms' in a violent manner.

Stella and I exchanged looks, utterly confused. "Huh?" We asked in unison.

"Respa, get off of me, I'm losing air! Not breathing...dying...dead..." I popped Respa out, who seemed very angry, and took out Ren. "Thank you master Damien, Respa was being a pain," Ren told me. Ren was a brown stuffed kitty, one that my mother had given me as a child.

"Oh, you brought friends. Fluffy ones, too," Stella joked.

"You...my...stuffed animals...talk,walk...move...breathe?" I couldn't explain what was going on.

"Precisely so, Damien," Respa explained. "We are here to protect you from predators such as thin one!" He pointed his butcher knives at Stella.

"She isn't a predator, just an acquaintance," I informed them.

"They're pretty cool, but can't we get going NOW?" Stella grabbed my hand and began running.

"Walk behind, Ren and Respa, you can though, right?" I asked.

"Indeed." Respa took Ren's paw and charged after us.

Hogwarts was in fact interesting and very special. When we got there, I put on the sorting hat(I was material for Slytherin apparently), Professor Dumbledore himself assigned me to a room, where I unpacked all of my stuff(not that much, considering my mother downsized it all for me), changed my clothes(grass stains aren't good to have in so called 'private' schools), then I was escorted by the headmaster himself to the dining hall. When I got there, I saw many rows of tables in a large room, an elegant chandelier hung over it. I stood in front, gazing at the teenagers that sat, eating, in front of me. I searched for Stella, and she smirked at me. The room turned silent, and I felt frustrated gazes on me.

"Hello, students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore croaked, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. "I would like to introduce you to Damien Noel..." He continued with his speech crap, and I was curious if he did this with every student. Was I even more special than the others? I didn't know. "Noel, may you please properly introduce yourself to everyone?"

I nodded. The spotlight was on me. "Hey...dudes...and dudettes. My name is Damien Noel, and I am utterly confuddled. I don't believe in magic, but I am forced to, ending up here. I might not be as good as you, but I'll certainly try my best to achieve the most of my ability. I'll—"

"Noel, I think thats enough for now. Sit down please."

"Yes, sir." I bowed, pushing the rim of my top hat down to cover my red face. I skipped back to a seat next to Stella, one she preserved for me. "H-hello, um, Stella's friends..."

"Hey, new kid," a girl greeted. "I'm Ginny."

"Hi. Nice to make your acquaintance." I smiled shyly.

"Damien, you don't have to act like a prissy boy, just act natural," Stella informed.

"Okay, but these are my natural instincts. I was born into a world in which I had to act as a servant would to all of my friends or colleagues, and be polite and well mannered. I have to wear gentlemens clothing, and use proper language at all times. My mother calls this the 'nineteenth century England style', and she says that it is unfortunate that that both of us were born into these dreaded lifestyles in which manners never truly matter."

"Prep." A boy said. I realized quickly that this boy fit the description of 'Milo', and I felt foolish.

"That's...cute. What are you people called?" Stella was the only one not criticizing me.

"The proper term for what I am is 'male gothic lolita'. Moreorless the grandfather of all goths."

"Cool," Stella said. She smiled at me, and said, "Would you like to come to a Green Day concert with me, as my date, just as friends? _Grandpa_?" She winked.

"Okay...if your friends are fine with it."

"They will. They better be." Stella elbowed Ginny in the ribs, who did the same to Milo. They broke out into laughter, and for once in my life since I met Taini, I felt as though I had true friends.

_//A/N: I hope you enjoyed that(or not). This is going to be the longest chapter, so don't worry. What will the group encounter there? Will a plot come up? Will Damien's date go well? Don't bother reading these questions, because there is a good chance they WON'T be answered, next time on Gothic Evolution: The Deepist Grave.// _


	5. The World Is Ugly

**Ok its me again, the fake tara as you all call me. This is another chapter of complete madness. Acually, its in fact a letter that Milo has just sent before going to the Germ Day convert.**

To: Goffikristslitter667[at]hottopic[dot]com

From: Milodagoff[at]hottopic[dot]com

Topic: Hey, gust wnting to c how ya ben

Hey slittermate ive havnt talk to u 4 agos. Ho da beng. Gess wat im gona b gong to c grenday 2nite. Dat is so cool I cunt wiat. Iv ben listenin to dem al day. Gnny is gong to fuk me 2nit afta da concrt lik u did to her dos mny yers ages.

Wat is ur fav song. Min is gud rindince. I lik da accustic fel to it. It remids me of da sng hey der delila. I fuking lik dat song. Wat abot u? du u like da nu mcr song. I herd dem ply da song at da convert in jpan (dat wus suck a gud convert).

Btw a nu guys cum 2 da skool. Hez suck a fuking prep. He tunin 1 od mi freds into a prep, I fucking hat dos prepz. Y cunt day fuking die good dam it. I wil mostlikey to kil hm. Or concert in2 on of uz. Wat du u fink? Hw did u do dat to Dracula cuz I herd dat he wuz onc a prep. It wud be gud if u telld me fangz.

Any wy iv dicoverd a col nu bnd. Der r coled nofx. Luk dem up on myspake. Dey r col nd dey r soooooooo gokik. I lik der song Frankounamerica. It so tru. I fukin hat dat bush guy. Itz a gud fing hez gon form powa cuz he wuz der anylonger id sukd hiz blud stan fuck him!!!!11 if u lik dem emal me nd il mil u a cd id got ofrm priavate pay. Cal?

Anywy it luks lik were gong on kamp 2 monts tim wic fukin sucz. Lukz lik im gona hav 2 suc 1s blud son so gud by. Milo.

**I hope that was good. If not, then I don't care. Mahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!1234567890. any, have a good xmas (geddit cause its winter here). Anyway, bye bye and fangz for reading (: **


	6. Thnx Fr Th Mmrs

Thnx Fr Th Mmrs

_//A/N: At approximately the same time as Milo is writing his e-mail, Damien is writing one to his girlfriend/ best friend, Taini. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but I own the content of this chapter. Please enjoy.//_

To: Taini7Wolfi4[at]caninefreakz[dot]com

From: DamienVNluvshatred[at]famouslybethany[dot]net

Subject: Just A Quick Update...

Hello, Taini! I am so sorry about yesterday. I really didn't want you to think of me as an awful bastard, and I do feel like one after what I did to you. Please forgive me! I just didn't want you to hurt because of me...and I know what I did was wrong. Next time, I'll tell you before I go away to a new school or something of that importance. BTW, I just found out a few hours ago that Hogwarts is a magic school. I knew I was special, since I've been 'accidentally' blowing up random shit with my mind since I was a toddler, but this magic is different. A wand, potions...it is incredible. Don't worry, I'll teach you after on break.

What have you been doing? I am going to go to a Green Day concert with my new friends, or should I say _friend_? So far, the only one that really likes me is a girl called Stella(or as she calls herself Pandora), but she likes me because I'm cute. There are two other people that I really want to have a friendship with, but they don't seem to even budge when I say anything, they only say 'prep'. Taini, what is a prep? I don't know...I wish I knew, so I won't be one of them. Is it a gluttony? I'm not that fat(I weigh only 95 pounds)! Is it another version of saying red-head? I have auburn hair, not red! Is it my height? I'm short, but due to my age I'm not classified as a midget...yet. I wanna know damn it!

I discovered something today. My name is very freakin' common. I think I need a new one. I see so many Damien Vincent's, Damien Noel's, Vincent Noel's, and so many more. I need an uncommon name...something special. What do you think?

It is okay if you go off and date Jesse. I despise him, but I'm okay with you liking him. If he hurts you, I swear, I will blow his head off though.

Well, that's all I have to say. Goodbye now. I love you.

--Damien, your best friend

_//A/N: I hope you liked that. I hope that got you more entangled in Damien and Taini's love!and stuff like that. Have a good New Years! (That's about how far into the school year they are) Thanks for reading :)//_


	7. Everybody's Fool

Everybody's Fool

_//A/N: This is the chapter beginning the concert. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Green Day owns Good Riddance, but my co-author and I own the content and characters of this story. Enjoy.//_

After finishing my e-mail to Taini, and set off to meet up with Stella and her friends to go to the concert. I brought along Respa and Ren(they were begging for it) and headed for the outside of the school. It only took me a few minutes, and when I got there I was devastated.

"Milo, why in the hell don't you like Damien? I know he's a complete idiot, and obviously not a goth, but he's still nice. Give him a fair chance, will ya?" Stella told Milo. She leaned up against the railing of the stairway, as Ginny and Milo sat on the steps. Stella wore her hair in a bun, and her fingernails, covered in black nail polish, went through the knots. She wore a tight black halterneck and a leather microskirt. She also wore high heels, purple sleeveless gloves, and purple tights. Her make-up was dark too, and I assumed that the 'dark' stuff was the concert's theme.

"He's just a prep. Maybe a poser. I can't tell—he's just not like us." His eyes trailed up to mine, where he proceeded to make fun of me. The couple wore similar attire.

"What does that matter? I know, we don't like preps, but still...he's just a kid. He doesn't mean any harm." Stella pouted.

"Pandora, he's a prep. He's turning you into one. Do you not notice it?"

"Hey, I am sort of _right_ here. Are we going to the concert or not?" I interrupted, practically angered by this Milo. _What's __**his**__ problem?,_ I asked myself.

Stella took my hand and we went over to Milo's car. I expected the weirdest, already learning of this shit, and showed no emotion when we flew off. When we got there, we unloaded, then walked down into the mosh pit where the famous Green Day were playing.

"_Another turning point; a fork stuck in the road._

_ Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go._

_ So make the best of this test and don't ask why. _

_ It's not a question but a lesson learned in time._

_ It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right._

_ I hope you had the time of your life_," sang Billy Joel Armstrong. Everyone danced to it, but Stella and I just stood next to each other awkwardly. I wished to be with Taini again. I missed her dearly, and I couldn't stand leaving her like I had. Was that the secret meaning behind the song?

I was too entangled in the meaning of the lyrics to hear the screams. But, when I did, I immediately realized what was going on. I jumped up, and looked for _him_. I knew what was going on, when no one else could. They'd all count on me now. When I spotted _him_,_ he_ was ripping out the cord of the microphone out of the stage wall. _He_ was standing seven feet tall, with a huge build, and wide shoulders. _He_ wore a leather jacket and jeans, and they stretched to the max on _him_. As if _he_ knew what I was thinking, _he _turned my way, and smirked. I sensed that it was I that _he_ wanted. And to keep the others safe, I would hand myself over to _him._ Not without a fight though. I heard the others scrambling away, all except Milo, Ginny, Stella and our crew, all whom was probably waiting for me.

"Hello, Noel," _he_ said. "I didn't expect to find you here. What seems to be the occasion? I mean, you could kill any one of these harmless humans just by coming in contact with them." _He_ walked my way. _He_ pushed lingering people out of the his way. As soon as _he_ saw Stella _he_ whacked her to the ground with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground with force, scraping her arm. She held it, hiding the blood, probably fearing that the one of the vampire's would want to drink it.

"You bastard," I accused _him_. "Why in the hell are you here?!"

"Just wanted to give my favorite victim a visit. And a fate, for once and for all." _He_ picked me up by my collar. "How about that, MONSTER?"

I cringed. I hated that name. "How dare you..." I forced myself to speak in a dark tone. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot my manners. Not that I need to use them with you. You've grown so much since you were seven. Remember how your mother cried like a little baby when I threw you against that tree? _My baby, leave him be he's just a child_! Remember when your father..."

"Enough! I remember, okay! You killed him...let go of me NOW!" I swung my feet up and smacked _him_ in the face. I jumped back down, shielding the others. "Touch them, and I swear..."

Suddenly Respa and Ren began to glow. Then two people appeared in their spots. One had light purple shoulder length hair, fangs, a demonic look in his eyes, wore a butler outfit and had purple bunny ears. The other had light brown hair in pigtails, red eyes, a maid's outfit and cat ears.

"We are summoned in the name of all demons like Damien, us, and yourself," Ren began.

"To take care of Damien, and make sure he is out of harm's way." Respa walked to the _demon_, took out a butcher knife, and held it to his throat. "For a thousand years I've been training and serving the Riley family! For a thousand years they have worried that something as powerful as Damien could be created! Now, for all of this time I have been watching over him, and since the day he was born, no demon has dared to do anything to him! I've thirsted for this moment! This moment where I can show ALL I have to offer to civilization to protect him! I'll fucking kill you!" Respa lunged the knife through the _demon's_ stomach, but it had no effect. "Goth damn it!" He somewhat joked. My mother used to tell me that 'Respa' led the Goths to Turkey.

"Respa, watch out!" I screamed. Respa ran to my side again. Everything was happening so quickly, and I had no time to react. I used my natural instinct. Now all of the band players were behind in the group, too. To my sides was Respa and Ren, and directly behind me was the now limping Stella, Milo, and Ginny. I had to do something. I had to protect them. But would it show what I really was?

"Do something! Please!" Stella cried, and Ginny comforted her.

"To that whom I am not defeating; let me show you what's true; to those whom watch me helplessly; allow me to open your eyes with a world glistening so very new; to you I rely on to catch me when I fall; to you whom I despise; I hope after this you won't ever again stand tall...please give me the strength to help them...you who I still today use as a crutch...give me your power at my clutch...allow me to destroy him with my bare hands touch...FIREBOMB!" With my bare hands, forced together in a diamond shape, I created an energy that travel through the air and above us all. "Shield!"

A shield appeared over the crowd, all of the force being pushed behind me. The firebombs enlightened in the sky, and hit into the ground exploding at touch. "Leave now! Or I will kill you!" I threatened. He staggered off just as the firebombs hit into the ground next to him. A few firebombs hit off of the shield. When they all hit the ground, the shield disappeared. "Holy crap..."

"Not too bad for a first-timer." Respa hissed, annoyed.

"You did amazing! Even better than me!" Ren told me.

"Thanks...I guess....I destroyed the place..." I felt very tired for some reason.

"Yup. Now the bad thing is that we need to erase all of these people's memories. I guess it won't be too bad..." Ren sighed. "Get the ones out of the group that you can trust with this memory."

"Damien, that was cool. Fangs for saving us," Stella told me. I nodded, and plucked my crew out of the group.

Respa clicked his fingers and uttered, "Goodbye, memory." All of the people stood, clueless, as if they blocked out something. They continued with the concert, unsure of what just happened.

"Damien, the concert is almost over, wanna get a head start on going home?" Stella asked.

"Sure. What about your friends, though? Aren't we going to wait for them?"

"Naw. They need privacy. They are a couple, it's bound to happen sometime, I just don't want to be asked if I can leave..," Stella lectured me. I was totally confused.

"Oh, I see." I didn't really, but I didn't want her to think that I was an idiot. Respa and Ren walked off, holding their fragile hands too. I wondered where Stella wanted me to go, and why she liked me so much. Still, it all seemed to melt away when she held my hand.

"That 'demon' was very foolish, for thinking that you couldn't handle him, right?" Stella tried to talk to me. I nodded a response, though it didn't matter, because everything she said was beautiful. I loved Taini more as how a brother loves his little sister, but with Stella, I felt different. It felt odd.

_//A/N: I hope you liked that. Milo will probably have a chapter on his perspective on the incident, too. Don't worry, there's a lot more interactions to come in later chapters.//_


	8. In Your Honor

**Yep, another chapter by the second worse writer ever.**

What a fucking prep. At da concrt I sure dat prep damion. What a fukng bastd. Hez a ducking pozr. Wat da fuk. He dosnt evn no huz grenday r. I bet he doznt evn no wat knd of songz gurm day play.

So we wnt 2 da concrt nd grenday wer plying. Day wer duking assome. Billjo luk hoter den evr (I bi so fuck off you prepz0.

"_The phone is ringing and the clock says four A.M.  
If it's your friends, well I don't want to hear from them  
Please leave your number and a message at the tone  
Or you can just go on and leave me alone", _sugd BilliJo (I dnt own da fuking lirics. Dey r Grenday`s so dnt fuking sue me you preps. Wankers Bros r such fuking assholes).

I thout abot da lirics & hw me & my friend Kenneth(diz is u mate). He wuz ringng me bt I wuz agnoring hiim. Fuk he wuz a pozr gong out with dat prep britiny. Dat bitch sent voldermort to kil my sista. He will fuking suffa frm beng a trator.

Thn I sure Ginny. She ws sad.

"y ur sad?"I assed.

"itz cuz dey gota rid of der druma" c sed.

"WTF yehdey hav" I sed.

"ys dat?" c assed me.

"I dunno" I sed.

"dat sucs." C sed.

"so I wnt awy to fink aot it" sed.

**Fuck fuck, mycomeper is fucking up so im gona stop diz chpater or my kucking brain wil**


	9. dam stupid keyboard!

I need to work out what is going with my computer. Every time i press the back button or the

even the space i get the space button, my computer comes up with the paste and copy menu,

even on notepad. because it is so hard to write im going to write this chapter in poem.

I lukd ua and saw damien.  
a demon was there too.  
i summoned the power  
that i learnt many years ago  
so i protected damien from that be  
what emotion went thru me  
fuck i protected a goff!!!!  
he better be happy with me  
and with ginny i wnt 2 da car  
and i drove to da forest  
where my sister had sex the first tim  
and we did it da 1st tim too  
i put my thiny into her u no wat  
and i put sparm from my nutds  
in2 her hole, so luvly  
& i made out of a virgin

fuck this is so hard to write with my computer not working. maybe i shoudl rite like this:

sothaticanwritealoteasy

serouly, im not writinglikethis on computer is fucking up so that it is hard to

write. sorry for the shiity chapter. if anyone cn work out whats wrong with my computer, pm

me please cuz i cant rite like this anymore

da fake T~!!!!!!!!!...ara :


	10. Paralyzer

_//A/N: I hope you're ready for more of this shit-fest. This one is in a journal form, since I'm too lazy to do dialog this moment. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, but we my co-writer and I own the concept for this thing. Enjoy...please don't.//_

Dear Meh Journal,

I did it. I saved the day, if you can even call it that. I had no clue what I was doing, but I did it. It felt so weird...mainly because it just seemed to all come to me at once. It was awkward, too, because I severely screwed up. I helped every1, but still....

I never learned how to do that kind of shit. I remember how when I was young(2 or 3) I had blown up the couch...that was magic? I swear I'd shat myself...but I don't think any toddler can blow up a couch with his bowels. No...something is terribly wrong with me. What I'd done wasn't Hogwarts magic...it was evil. I felt it thru my veins...and down my spine. Could I kill some1? And how he said that I could kill any1 I felt like like...just w/ touch?

Was I not even human? I enjoyed the scent of blood, and sometimes thirsted for it.

Even though I was lazy, I could easily climb up trees, and I never fell down on my ass, only on meh feet. I liked fish...and seeing dead rodents entertained me so. Every month my mother locked the door 4 a whole day and never let any1 come in. My fingernails grew out within a week.

And, most of all, I wanted to kill people. Something inside of me—I wasn't sure how prominent this addictive thing could be—wanted me to kill people. Like it would give me strength. When I was younger I had thoughts of seeing people's blood spill. Was I insane? I had hurt Taini be4...am I a monster? Was this wut the demon was talking about? Something inside of me wanted revenge...

The only person I had ever met that didn't make me feel this way was Milo. Even thru everything he had ever said about me...I wanted him to live. I hated him...yet I couldnt bare him being hurt. What in the hell is wrong w/ me? Am I nothing w/o this Milo?

2night, the night after the concert that probably changed my life, 2night is the night that I actually think about this. This is the night that made me somehow love Stella...and also the night that I plan to kill her. 4 wut? Y do I wanna harm her? I'd rather paralyze myself than hurt her. WTF is making me feel this way? In fact, a few minutes ago I tried. I mean, paralyzing myself. Didn't work. Still, after the concert, Stella and I walked to the school. Along the way, she wouldn't stop talking. About the strangest things...one of them was about a guy. A guy that 'rescued' her, physically and mentally. She didn't stop telling me about him. Then she pouted. She said: "U c, after my mum acted like a bitch and left my father and I, I went crazy and planned 2 commit suicide. I was only 5, and I wanted 2 kill myself. I wuz ridin my bike—it had punk designs so it looked like a motorcycle—and I went 2 the bridge. I abandoned it, and walked to the edge. I climbed over, and stud on the railing. Then, as I planned my escape from this world, some1 grabbed my hoodie. S/he pulled me back up. My glasses—I wuz a nerd then—fell down into the water—splash! I saw a tall boy with platinum blonde hair and shades. He wore a long jacket, and a smirk. Cephire. He told me that I had to live, and if I didnt, he wouldnt smirk as he did then. He..." She went on to state her admiration for him, but I stayed quiet.

Cephire...that name...

My dear journal, at that moment she hugged me, and told me that without him she would be dead. And _I _would be dead. I really like Stella, and I don't want to hurt her no matter what. To top that off, I don't think I'm _really_ a wizard, either...

~Damien

_//A.N: Yes, Damien hasn't died...yet.//_


	11. Damn Regret

Damn Regret

_//A.N.: Harry Potter is owned my J.K. Rowling, but I own Damien and friends. Lookie, he receives a message!//_

To: DamienVNluvshatred[at]famouslybethany[dot]net

From: Taini7Wolfi4[at]caninefreakz[dot]com

Subject: I will kill you slowly and painfully...

First off, WHY? WTF is wrong with you? Why do you keep on hurting me? And taking our friendship for granted? And simply not caring? And...

Damn it! Why does everyone that I love betray me? Just because I'm different, amirite? AREN'T I???!!!

And about that Milo kid, kill him. I don't care. I won't let ANYONE think that you are a loser.

AND ABOUT THAT STELLA CHICK...leave her._ I've _known you forever, and I care about you.

And about everyone else, screw 'em. Not literally, though. I mean, why does everyone try to hurt you? Then me? And don't say: "Well, I don't care" because you have to care sooner or later, Damien!

I give up. I just give up. You aren't even supposed to be there, Damien. I know a lot about Hogwarts; everyone has kept things from you. I thought you were the smart (and book-smart!) one. Jesus. They have you there so you can spy on those Hogwartians, I'll let you know. Bethany is the least known land, the muggles and wizards haven't a clue about it. Except a few that shouldn't be named, and those are the ones trying to conquer Bethany and destroy it. Hear me now. We are far more powerful then both of those races. But if they happen to go after us without a warning, we're doomed. Here me out, Damien. You can't befriend a single one of them. You have to kill them all. Maybe spare a few, but when the time comes...well, you know of the rest.

That is all, and wish me luck with my new boyfriend Jesse! Also, please delete this message as soon as you read it. If a wizard or witch ends up seeing it we'll all be doomed.

~Taini, your best friend

I blinked several times at the thought of this message, mainly to rid of any tears, and did as I was told. Of course, how did Taini know of Milo?

_//A.N.: Oh no, a plot! Kill it!//_


End file.
